


betrothed.

by hawkqirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, like major fluff, younger version of reader & thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkqirl/pseuds/hawkqirl
Summary: You are the daughter of Queen Aelsa of the realm of Alfheim, and Thor is the son of King Odin of Asgard—and the two of you talk to one another about your dreams for the future.





	betrothed.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this was requested and originally posted on my tumblr, because there's a dreadful lack of Thor fics. this is also a sort of prologue to a series about light elf!reader x thor that i'm hoping to write soon. without further ado, enjoy!

Being out in nature staring up at the sky had reminded you of all of the times that you had done the same when you were younger, on a different realm, living a different life. 

Like all of the Asgardian princes before him, he had to undergo training in the way of fighting and controlling his own abilities over thunder. You had been the daughter of the Queen of the Light Elves, Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the Fay, and so it had been left to you to show him the ropes of magic. He had never had a talent in magic, nowhere near as much as his brother, Loki, but you had stayed behind for hours, giving him extra lessons on how to wield and control the lightning that pulses through his veins. 

The end of the night would end with the two of you relaxing onto the grass, talking of anything and everything, simply enjoying one another's company because the two of you were all that you had. Your mother had always been busy caring for the Light Elves and the fairies and the mermaids and the winged cats and the unicorns and every dwarf and creature who lived under her rule, while Thor's father Odin was King of Asgard—protector of the nine realms. Loki had slept while the two of you trained, leaving it to be just the two of you into the dark, dark nights. 

"I shall be King one day," he had told you, his hands outstretched along the grass. "I will be the protector of all the nine realms." 

"And I will be Queen," you had told him, "I'll be the leader of all of the light elves and the fae and the mermaids and the unicorns and every little thing that lives here." 

There was no deep weight to the things that the two of you had said; it was a simple fact. It was _bound_ to happen, so there was no point in giving it too much thought. 

"Father says that I should make alliances with as many realms as possible before I become king," Thor had said, his voice so young and so very _boyish._

"That would be wise," you had replied, knowing that it would be. A good king had strong alliances, so that no one could ever bring into question his rule or feel the need to overthrow him. As long as a king had a sturdy backing, few would dare challenge his rule. 

He went quiet for a moment before saying, "I've decided! I shall unite the _both_ of our kingdoms by wedding you!" 

" _What?"_ you questioned, the incredulity evident in your voice. _Marriage?_

"When the time comes," he nodded, "when I must become King, I would like for you to be my Queen." 

"B-but my people _here_ —" you sputtered, your head spinning with confusion. It was a proposal, one you weren't expecting to hear. 

"You will still be their Queen," Thor reassured you, "You'll be their Queen here _and_ in Asgard." 

You had snorted this time, "Aye, _of course_." There was no way that you could ever be Queen of Asgard, especially with someone as wonderful as him as your husband? It didn't seem likely. This was just a child's wish, a child's fantasy of a perfect world where everything worked out alright, and his ascension to the throne would be painless. 

That was what it was. You knew that he would forget if eventually, no matter what he said now. 

"Yes, of course," you had said, a smile crossing your lips. "We will be wed one day in the future, if that is what you so desire." 

"I _do_ ," he said. "You are _kind_ , and Queen's should be kind, should they not?" 

You nodded in understanding, agreeing with him that yes, queens should be kind. "As should the king." 

"—What?" Thor asked confusedly, "Am I not kind?" 

" _Yes_ , my lord," you said, a chuckle passing your mouth, "You are kind, very much so. I just worry that one day you may lose that kindness. The crown is heavy on the head." You had known it to be true firsthand, having seen your mother struggle with leading and caring for everyone under her protection. You could barely fathom that sort of duty times _nine_ , which is what he would have to do as King of Asgard. 

"That is why I will share it with you," he said blankly, which caused for your eyebrow to quirk up confusedly. The queen was rarely seen or treated as equal to the king, and yet that was what Thor seemed to be suggesting. "I wish for you to rule at my side, _together_." 

"Together?" you had questioned, looking for some sort of confirmation. 

"Together." 

Looking back on it now, that day was so long ago. Thousands of years ago, now, and yet still so fresh in your mind. _Where had the days gone?_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! thank you :)


End file.
